La vida en color amatista
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Los primeros años de vida de Tsuzuki se hacen presentes, Hisoka se da cuenta que existía una mujer importante en la vida de Asato: su hermana mayor Ruka ¿quién es ella realmente? ¿Cómo vivía Tsuzuki en su infancia? CAP.I reviews onegai!
1. Prólogo

**La vida en color amatista**

**Introducción**

La vida, mucha veces puede ser alegre o triste, los recuerdos que formas durante ese aliento emífero son determinantes para la vida después de la muerte. Tsuzuki Asato, muchas veces siente que sigue en la vida humana… pero¿realmente es así?. Hisoka desea conocer todo aquello referente al shinigami de ojos amatistas ¿podrá tener la oportunidad? Es momento de conocer la verdad que se oculta en la vida de ese shinigami, cuyos ojos representan a la misma muerte. La verdad envuelta en la amatista que puede ser determinante para el destino de todas aquellas personas que rodean a Tsuzuki.

**Prólogo de una tarde bajo la lluvia**

El Meifu, es el sitio en donde llegan las almas tras dejar el mundo de los vivos. Es un sitio que está custodiado por el Gran Rey Enma, quien decide el destino final de todas las personas; pero no lo hace solo. Alrededor de él, existe un grupo de seres que se les ha concedido la oportunidad de "una segunda vida" a cambio de tomar el alma de las personas que están por abandonar la vida terrenal. Estos seres se les conocen como shinigami…

Los shinigami se dedican a llevar las almas al Meifu, junto con ello, tratan de mantener la paz en la vida de los humanos evitando que demonios y almas en pena, causen disturbios en el mundo terrenal.

Por las calles de la ciudad, camina lentamente un ser de cabellos chocolate que viste completamente de negro. No se puede apreciar con exactitud su presencia porque sus ojos se encuentran ocultos en unas gafas muy oscuras, sus manos protegidos con unos guantes y la gabardina que llega casi a sus tobillos.

En su rostro se muestra una ligera seriedad que, en ocasiones desaparecía para mostrar una sonrisa. El chico se detiene por un momento y mira los grandes edificios y los semáforos que, en determinado tiempo, cambian de color.

Con cuidado se quita sus gafas y se aprecian unos hermosos ojos de color amatista; una que otra persona lo mira porque no era común tener esa clase de color de ojos. El joven no se percata de eso porque se encuentra sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-_Es increíble que el paisaje, las personas… el mundo por completo cambie con el paso del tiempo, todo excepto el ambiente_- piensa para si mismo- _aunque todo cambie, el ambiente siempre persiste… esa presencia de tiempos viejos, de hechos que son influyentes para el curso de la historia del hombre, aun puedo sentirlo…_.

Y en sus labios se forma una ligera sonrisa de tal forma que mira hacia el cielo pensando que el día estaría soleado. No pasa mucho cuando continúa con su camino por las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras eso mismo ocurría, en el JuOhCho que se encuentra en el Meifu, un hombre de ojos zafiros camina nervioso por los pasillos del lugar. El hombre se sentía nervioso porque buscaba a alguien. Otra persona, de cabellos rubios y ojos naranja se le acerca con una sonrisa.

-Qué pasa Tatsumi? Por qué te ves nervioso?

-Ahh!!! No sabes dónde está Tsuzuki, Watari??- pregunta Tatsumi nervioso y molesto.

-Pues no, es más… ni se ha presentado hoy al trabajo.

-No puede ser!!! El jefe quiere verlo!!!!- grita Seiichiro mientras que Watari se aleja un poco de él.

-Jejejeje, ya veo…

En ese momento, ambos observan una pizarra que tenían cerca y, a ambos se les caen las gafas. Ninguno de los recordaba que era el día libre de su compañero Tsuzuki, de la misma forma, e compañero de éste también estaba libre.

-Ah kami, si Hisoka-kun no estuviese libre… creo que podría saber donde está Tsuzuki- musita Watari pensativo pero, se aleja más de Tatsumi porque éste tenía en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina.

-Como sea!!! Debemos encontrar a Tsuzuki cuanto antes!

-Pero, tanto show haces porque el jefe quiere hablar con él???

Tatsumi lo mira con ganas de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo en sus manos, Watari piensa que es mejor mantenerse callado.

-Tal parece que Muraki está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, intenta entrar al Meifu, el jefe deseaba hablar con Tsuzuki para decirle lo que se tiene que hacer, igual para Hisoka pero bueno… creo que debemos ocuparnos de esto.

-Pues si, sabes que para Tsuzuki, sus días libres son sagrados- ríe un poco el rubio- toma en cuenta esto, de seguro que Muraki hace esto para buscar a Tsuzuki y bueno, al no verlo por aquí… seguro y no hace mucho.

Por unos momentos Tatsumi lo tuvo que pensar; era idea bastante buena aunque sentía que había alguna deficiencia. Se le hacía muy raro decir que Muraki arriesgaría mucho para ver a Tsuzuki, era mejor secuestrarlo y llevarlo a su mansión o bien, usar alguna buena excusa para atraer al shinigami de ojos amatistas.

-Veremos que pasa… no se me hace muy fiable tu idea.

-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces Tsuzuki es la causa de las acciones de Muraki.

A Seiichiro no le queda de otra que dejar de buscar por todos lados a Tsuzuki, solo piensa por su mente que se le ocurriera llamar. Watari por su lado, trataba de darle a entender que no era bueno preocuparse tanto y más porque ambos shinigami pidieron el día para salir juntos:

_Unos días atrás,_

_Parecía que era la hora del almuerzo y varios shinigami estaban reunidos comiendo sus almuerzos. Todos ellos comían con tranquilidad hasta que Tsuzuki decide hablar un poco._

_-Quiero tomarme un día, quiero vacaciones!!!- y deja su plato en la mesa de tal forma que sus compañeros lo miran raro._

_-Tsuzuki, con todas tus deudas es… IMPOSIBLE eso- responde Tatsumi._

_-Pides demasiado- contesta indiferente Hisoka._

_Para Tsuzuki eso fue determinante para ponerse a llorar, Hisoka deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara porque le daba pena ver a ese shinigami llorón._

_-Demo Hisoka, con tanto trabajo ni hemos podido salir juntos!!!- y abraza al chico, el de ojos esmeraldas se queda helado mientras que, un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas, ocasionando la sonrisa de los presentes._

_-Ahh, es cierto, la pareja del año!!- responde emocionada Wakaba- les caería bien salir un día los dos juntos sin que nadie los moleste._

_Ante esas palabras, los presentes se ríen y Tsuzuki se muestra emocionado aunque, Hisoka se separa de él de forma brusca._

_-Pero hay mucho que hacer!_

_-Demo Hisoka-kun! T.T a mi me gusta estar contigo!!! No seas malo, será un solo día!!!!_

_-Iiee!!!!_

_El shinigami de ojos violetas pone cara de perrito a medio morir y todos miran a Hisoka, esperaban una respuesta de su parte. Éste suspira arrepentido y le contesta a Tsuzuki._

_-Está bien…_

_-Siiii!!!!!!!!!!- y Tsuzuki lo abraza._

Hisoka Kurosaki parecía un poco impaciente, miraba a cada rato el reloj diciéndose así mismo que fue una muy mala idea el tomar el día libre. No entendía por qué exactamente Tsuzuki quería salir con él.

-Ese baka, solo piensa en la juerga.

Suspira con desesperación y estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando… observa enfrente suyo a un hombre más alto de que él que vestía de negro. Lo más llamativo de él eran sus hermosos ojos amatistas que hechizaban a Kurosaki.

-Gomen! Me quedé viendo la nada!

-Baka, llevo aquí diez minutos… ya me iba, ahora dime¿para qué esto?.

Tsuzuki sonríe divertido ante esa pregunta, el chico piensa que se trata de una broma de mal gusto y prefiere irse. Su compañero shinigami no lo deja porque lo abraza por la espalda, ocasionando un sonrojo por parte del de ojos esmeraldas.

-Simplemente deseo que pasemos el día juntos ¿no es fantástico?

Para Hisoka no lo era tanto, debía soportar a su compañero de trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día; tomando en cuenta que, desde un tiempo atrás, salen juntos. No le veía la gracia a la acción de Tsuzuki, pues salen lo suficiente como para no decir que no tienen el tiempo suficiente para estar juntos. Kurosaki no puede decir más porque el shinigami de ojos amatistas toma su mano y se lo lleva lejos de ahí.

Durante algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos dice algo. Hisoka no se atrevía a preguntarle porque podría arruinar alguna clase de sorpresa. El chico nota algo extraño en Tsuzuki, pues no podía percibir lo que pasaba por su mente… era como si estuviese cubierta por una neblina espesa. No pasó mucho cuando ambos se encuentran en una zona muy alejada de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde me llevas Tsuzuki?- pregunta el chico desesperado por no saber nada.

-Primero que todo, quiero que me acompañes a este lugar- responde el shinigami para cargar a Hisoka y adentrarse a un lugar extraño para el chico.

El sitio era extraño porque, se trataba de un cementerio. Hisoka se queda extrañado porque no era común que ellos, los seres que llevan las almas al otro mundo, estuviesen en ese lugar y sobretodo Tsuzuki. Sin decir palabra alguna, el chico sigue los pasos de su compañero hasta llegar a una zona que estaba completamente descuidada… como si nadie pasara por ahí desde hace tiempo.

La zona estaba llena de arbustos y la hierba no había sido cortada en mucho tiempo, muchas de las tumbas estaban tan descuidadas que, se encontraban deteriorando. Lo más extraño era que, entre esas tumbas, una de ellas estaba más o menos cuidada, como si alguien la visitara seguido.

-Para qué estamos aquí?- pregunta el chico y Tsuzuki simplemente le sonríe.

-Venimos a visitar a alguien.

El chico no dice nada y sigue al de ojos amatistas hasta esa tumba, la cual se notaba que tenía mucho tiempo.

-Es la tumba de mi hermana…de Ruka.- dice de pronto mientras junta sus manos para rezar un poco.

-No tiene sentido, no sé porque debemos rezar…- musita Hisoka aunque, se sorprende al ver que Tsuzuki miraba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios esa tumba.

Hisoka tenía tiempo que conocía a ese shinigami tan peculiar pero, en más de una ocasión se preguntaba qué tanto lo conocía. Siempre se decía así mismo que Asato Tsuzuki era una caja de sorpresas, a pesar de que conocía parte de su historia, sigue guardando secretos que, muchas veces, ninguno de los otros shinigami conoce o sabe. Le daba curiosidad ver la actitud de Asato, trataba de imaginarse un poco como era esa chica, muchas veces escuchó hablar de ella a palabras de Tsuzuki pero… nunca ha hablado sobre ella de forma tan abierta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tsuzuki terminó y mira a Hisoka, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Suelo visitar a mi hermana al menos una vez al año, por eso su tumba,… a pesar de ser muy vieja, trato de mantenerla cuidada.

-Entiendo, la querías mucho, verdad?- pregunta de pronto el chico.

-La verdad… si- y sonríe como suele hacerlo, ocultando la tristeza detrás de esos amatistas y Kurosaki lo mira con seriedad.

Se forma un extraño silencio en ambos, no fue hasta cuando Hisoka toma la palabra a un shinigami que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos… o, en su propio pasado.

-Solo ella está aquí?... no hay de… nadie más?...mmm no sé…tus,… padres?

-Así es, solo ella está aquí,… mi padre, murió en la guerra y nunca pude encontrar el cuerpo de mi madre.

Las palabras eran frías, poco común en Tsuzuki; generalmente toma esa actitud al hablar o mencionar algo sobre su pasado (al menos en el último tiempo). Hisoka se siente un poco mal preguntar eso porque piensa que hizo enfadar a ese hombre.

Una ves más, se presenta el silencio y más, porque ambos observan a los lejos a un conjunto de personas vestidas de negro. Parecía que se estaba presentando un entierro, lo cual ambos miran con detenimiento todo lo que ocurre.

El chico deja de mirar lo ocurrido para fijarse en la mirada oscura de Tsuzuki; sabía perfectamente que era uno de los shinigami más antiguos y por lo tanto, sabía muchas cosas. Una vez más, la curiosidad de Hisoka se hace presente porque pasaban por su mente muchas preguntas.

-_Nunca había visto a Tsuzuki mirar así a la gente, estoy seguro que el ha visto muchas cosas…ha vivido mucho,…pero si es así, por qué detesta tanto este… trabajo?... a veces siento que no sé nada de él_- se decía así mismo el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

El cielo comienza a nublarse a tal grado que está a punto de llover y Tsuzuki se da cuenta de ello mostrando una mirada un tanto pálida, como si le entristeciera eso.

-_El tiempo pasa… pero la presencia siempre perdura_- piensa para si mismo y mira que Hisoka era quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente, comienzan a caer algunas gotas y Tsuzuki se acerca al chico para sacarlo de ese trance, para poder irse de ahí y la lluvia no los moje demasiado.

-Es tiempo de irnos.

-…ha… hai- contesta el chico un poco aturdido de tal forma que, trata de caminar y se tropieza pero Asato lo detiene a tiempo.

Ambas miradas se cruzan, la esmeralda y la amatista en una sola… Tsuzuki simplemente le sonríe de forma tierna, haciendo sonrojar a Hisoka.

-Por qué siento que tienes dudas?- pregunta de pronto a Hisoka, éste se queda sorprendido.

-Es que… te… te veo mirar esa tumba, la tumba de tu hermana y me… me pregunto que pasó anteriormente, bueno… sobre tu vida como humano.

Cuando Tsuzuki escucha eso, se queda un poco extrañado. No era común que alguien se preguntara por la vida humana de otro shinigami. Hisoka mira hacia otro punto pensando que no debía decir eso pero, siente las manos de Asato en su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Y por qué te preguntas eso?

-… no sé, curiosidad- contesta de pronto el chico.

Esas palabras hacen sonreír al shinigami, cierra un momento sus ojos para pensar un poco las cosas y mira a Hisoka. El chico una vez más se siente avergonzado y se sorprende al sentir los labios de ese shinigami cerca de los suyos.

-Está bien, te contaré lo que quieras… pero, vayamos a un lugar diferente, ya nos estamos mojando- dice divertido Tsuzuki.

-Ah…. Ha… hai… AHH AHHCHU!- estornuda Hisoka, Asato se ríe un poco para después quitarse la gabardina y se la da al chico.

-NO sería bueno que te resfríes.

-Estamos muertos! No nos enfermamos!- contesta Hisoka molesto.

De esa forma, los dos se van de ahí a un lugar más cómodo, un sitio donde pudieran hablar con calma. No tardan en llegar a una cafetería algo antigua porque la lluvia se hacía cada vez más intensa y no deseaban mojarse más. Hisoka observa el lugar y nota que en las paredes había fotografías de años anteriores.

-Creo que aquí estaremos bien, este sitio ya no es tan concurrido como antes.

-Nani? A qué te refieres con eso Tsuzuki?- pregunta el chico tratando de deducir que, antiguamente Tsuzuki había estado ahí.

Una señorita se acerca a ellos para hacer el pedido y ambos piden un café, aunque Tsuzuki pide un pastel de chocolate mientras que, Hisoka suspira diciendo hasta cuándo dejaría de ser tan glotón.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Tsuzuki posa su mirada en él fijamente, se estaba preparando para hablar porque, recordar todo era un poco complicado por los años que han transcurrido.

-Bueno Hisoka, espero que no cambies de parecer… lo que te contaré, no es algo que siempre haga. Te seré sincero, eres el primero con el que me atrevo a hablar de esto- musita el shinigami ligeramente serio.

Por un lado, se le hacía extraño eso, Hisoka no entendía por qué de pronto su compañero decidió platicarle algo tan complicado para cualquier shinigami: la vida terrenal. De otra forma, desde el interior del chico, era algo excepcional porque, podría conocerlo un poco más. Al mismo tiempo, entender un poco más a ese shinigami tan extraño, tan fuerte… tan hermoso y único.

Y comienza a hablar, Tsuzuki junta sus manos y mira a Hisoka mientras le cuenta ese oscuro pasado que lo transformó en el ser que es en el presente. Lo que ninguno de ellos se percata era que, desde el fondo de ese lugar, había alguien más que los conocía perfectamente. Los ojos plateados de ese hombre miraban con toda atención a Tsuzuki sobretodo, parecía que, también estaba interesado en conocer un poco más a su más grande ambición. Simplemente sonríe un poco.

**Fin del prólogo**

Y luego de mucho tiempo…. Bunny Saito está de regreso!!!! Y en esta ocasión con una historia un poco diferente a lo que fue Lust for Blood.

En esta ocasión me centraré en la obra de Yoko Matsushita como tal, es decir, no será un mundo alternativo sino que, un fic tomando datos del anime y del manga sin generar cambio alguno. Como leyeron en el prólogo, Tsuzuki le contará a Hisoka su vida, tanto la terrenal como sus primeros años siendo shinigami.

Creo que muchos ya sabemos la vida de Tsuzuki pero, quiero plasmar en esta historia una visión propia, claro, tomando los elementos que plantea Matsushita-sensei. De esta forma, quiero avisar de antemano que, Hisoka Tatsumi y Watari (también Muraki) no aparecerán mucho en esta historia. Ellos aparecieron en el prólogo porque se trataba de una situación común. A partir del siguiente capítulo no aparecerán, estarán en su lugar otros personajes que (desde el punto de vista de mi visión), fueron de gran importancia en la vida de Tsuzuki, así que no se espanten si por ahí tiene otro amorío o no sé XD; aunque es posible que haya alguna que otra sorpresa con respecto a los personajes comunes de Yami no Matsuei.

Otra cosa que es importante que mencione, esta historia tendrá algún que otro spolier (con respecto a la vida de Tsu), tanto del manga como del anime. En algunos casos se enfocará más al manga y bueno, en caso de ser necesario (y ustedes lo pidan o lo preguntan) daré las explicaciones necesarias, sobretodo con la parte de los shikigami cuando llegue ahí. Esto lo hago porque n.nUU se que hay algunas personas que no han tenido la oportunidad de leer el manga y bueno, así las animo un poco para que se acerquen a él.

Creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia y bueno… espero que sea de su agrado!!!. Prometo que tendrá de todo, aunque sabemos que la vida de este shinigami no fue muy agradable que se diga u.u….así que, me gustaría conocer su opinión! muchas gracias por acercarse a esta historia!!!!

Con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	2. Mi familia

**Capítulo I: Mi familia**

Japón, en sus primeros años del siglo veinte, se trató de una nación en la que cada día que pasaba, crecía un poco más. Los últimos años del gobierno Meiji fueron esenciales para el desarrollo económico y político del país del Sol Naciente.

La gente lentamente poseía más posibilidades de tener un estilo de vida más estable y adecuada para sus necesidades básicas. Algunos adoptaban los estilos propios de Europa mientras que muchos tantos, trataban de mantener las tradiciones del viejo Japón. Ese estilo de vida que, poco a poco se hacía más complicado de llevar a cabo porque la vida de occidente tenía una presencia más fuerte.

El estilo de vida de los japoneses, dependía mucho de la calidad de vida, en algunas zonas parecía más una ciudad del mundo de occidente que de Japón; mientras que, en las zonas marginadas, se presentaba el viejo Japón que le costaba mucho trabajo salir adelante.

Después de todo, no existía una completa igualdad porque Japón no crecía como debía ser…lo que generaba los comunes descontentos de la gente hacia el gobierno.

Extrañamente, todo eso lo percibía un pequeño… todos los días por la mañana, miraba desde su ventana a la gente que pasaba de un lado a otro. Escuchaba por sus padres lo que ocurría en el sitio donde vivía.

Muchas veces, tomaba el periódico que compraba su padre para mirar todo aquello que pasaba a su alrededor. Desde su interior, se sentía un poco triste y a veces… sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lloraba en silencio. Le daba pena las cosas terribles que leía, extrañamente le daba una profunda tristeza saber de la gente que moría todos los días; era como si un pedazo de su propia alma se muriera.

Ese jovencito en realidad, no debería de preocuparse por lo que pasa a su alrededor, pues vive con una familia que posee las suficientes comodidades que no les hace falta nada. Su madre es de origen extranjero, llegó en una de las embarcaciones de extranjeros que, comúnmente viajaban a Japón. El padre, se trataba de un japonés que poseía una pequeña industria la cual…lo hacía vivir con las comodidades necesarias.

El niño no era hijo único, tenía a su lado a una hermana que era mayor que él; para ser exactos, le llevaba diez años.

La pequeña familia se formó luego que el padre japonés y la madre extranjera se conocieran, fueran pareja y decidieran en casarse. Se trataba de una familia muy tranquila y tradicionalista, de acuerdo a la época en la que vivían.

Para finales del siglo XIX, nace la hija mayor, cuyo nombre es Ruka. La hija posee un parecido muy grande con el padre, pues su cabello era largo y de color negro pero lo tenía ondulado como su madre; sus ojos, eran de un café muy oscuro y su piel, blanca como la nieve.

Esos primeros diez años parecían muy felices porque Ruka era la hija esperada por la pareja. Le enseñaron todo aquello que debía aprender una señorita; vestía kimonos y trajes occidentales, su comportamiento era idéntico al de una chica de buena clase social.

Al cumplir diez años, las cosas cambiaron mucho… la mujer de nuevo quedó embarazada. Cuando la madre le dala noticia a su esposo, éste se molestó mucho. Por un leve momento pensó que se trataba del hijo de otro hombre.

La pequeña Ruka miraba todo aquello con una tristeza grande en sus ojos al ver la reacción de su padre, desde su interior se sentía feliz de la noticia, tendría un hermanito o hermanita con quien podría jugar. Parecía que ella era la única contenta por dicha noticia porque, el padre se sentía muy molesto y la madre entraba en muchas ocasiones en terribles depresiones. Esos terribles estados de depresión la conducían en algunas ocasiones al intento de quitarse la vida.

Para los vecinos cercanos de esta pequeña familia, les parecía una noticia un poco extraña y más, porque coincidió con una temporada muy oscura. Durante el tiempo del embarazo, pasaron cosas extrañas… las cosechas eran malas, la presencia de algunas muertes repentinas., entre otros eventos poco comunes.

Al inicio de ese nuevo siglo, en el año de 1900, los japoneses seguían siendo muy supervicios y llegaron a decir que ese niño no sería bienvenido en el mundo de los vivos. Los padres de Ruka nunca decían nada y ella, rezaba para que su hermanito naciera con bien y pensaba que, todo era mera coincidencia: nada tenía que ver los extraños fenómenos con su nuevo hermanito.

Llega el veinticuatro de febrero de ese mismo año y la madre entra en parto. Ella y Ruka estaban solas y no había nadie que deseara ayudarlas; la gente temía a que todo fuese un mal presagio y, los afectara más en sus vidas.

La pequeña Ruka sale de su casa para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlas; el padre se ausentó ese día porque tenía trabajo en su fábrica y regresaría a muy altas horas de la noche. La pequeña grita con todas sus fuerzas y nadie le hacía caso. Eso fue así hasta que se topa con una anciana de aspecto un poco lúgubre y más, porque nunca la había visto.

Esa anciana responde al pedido de la chica y es llevada a la residencia; la madre se asusta un poco pero termina por agradecerle a esa anciana por sus atenciones. Después de un tiempo, se escucha el lloriqueo de un recién nacido… de un pequeñito varón.

Al nacer esa criatura, la madre sonríe con ternura al tener en sus brazos a ese niño, Ruka también y más porque tiene a alguien con quien jugar. Lo más extraño de todo, era que ese mismo día hubo un eclipse y al mismo tiempo, la madre y Ruka se sorprenden al ver el color de ojos del recién nacido: eran de un violeta intenso, como si se trataran de dos amatistas.

El padre, al ver a la criatura, en un inicio no lo vio con buenos ojos aunque, con el paso de los días se encariñaba de él al igual que la madre. Ruka se sentía mas tranquila…parecía que las cosas se habían calmado en su familia….

Así pasaron diez años, Asato crecía poco a poco como cualquier niño aunque algunas de sus actitudes no eran comunes… como sentir triste ante la muerte de personas que no conocía.

-Hermanito, de nuevo leyendo el periódico?- dice Ruka al colocarle el desayuno en la mesa.

-…mas personas mueren…-musita el pequeño Asato.

-Pues… si, la gente se muere en algún momento, ya no te pongas triste si??- y abraza a su hermano de forma cariñosa mientras este llora un poco.

-No puedo evitarlo, me siento mal…

Y eso pasaba todos los días, Ruka se preocupaba demasiado por su hermano y le decía que era algo que no se podía evitar. Terminaba con regalarle una sonrisa con la cual, el chico se sentía más tranquilo.

La relación que existía entre los integrantes de esa pequeña familia eran muy extraña; esto se debía a que la madre salía todo el día mientras que el padre, se iba a trabajar, por lo que Ruka y Asato se quedaban solos en casa.

La vida de los dos hermanos era tan común como la de cualquier persona, sólo que Asato solía llorar con frecuencia al saber de la gente que moría por diferentes causas. Ruka siempre buscaba la manera para tranquilizarlo.

-Y mamá?- pregunta de pronto el chico tras dejar el plato de su desayuno vacío.

-Pues de nuevo salió, creo que con sus amigas o algo así… regresará tarde, así que me quedaré contigo hermano.

-No te molesta eso?- pregunta el chico recogiendo los platos.

-Para nada!!! Eres mi hermano y me gusta cuidar de ti… o, acaso note gusta mi compañía?- responde la chica un poco triste pero, sonríe al sentir que su hermanito la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

En ese mismo instante se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y los dos hermanos se separan. Ruka se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, se da cuenta que se trataba de un joven de unos años mayor que ella…

-Yuki-kun, que lindo es tener tu presencia aquí!- responde la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven hace una leve reverencia y besa la mano de Ruka.

-Que es lo que trae por aquí?- pregunta ella invitándolo a pasar a la casa, éste acepta tal ofrecimiento y entra al lugar.

La chica lo conduce hasta lo que era la sala, la cual estaba arreglada con muebles del tipo occidental. Tsuzuki mira al chico desde las escaleras un poco curioso, pues nunca había visto a ese chico, ni que mirara tanto a su hermana. Ruka se mete a la cocina para preparar algo de té mientras que Yuki observa un poco la casa… hasta que siente que alguien lo observa.

-Hola chaval!- dice de pronto el joven de ojos oscuros.

-Quien eres tú?- pregunta el chico.

-Soy Yuki,… un amigo de tu… hermana- y se sorprende un poco al ver el color de ojos del chico, piensa que no era común ver un color como ese en una persona.

-Ah, no sabía que mi hermana tuviera amigos porque…porque siempre me cuida.

Eso último hace reír al chico y le pide que se sentara a su lado, Asato no acepta y se queda sentado en las escaleras esperando ver a su hermana. No pasó mucho cuando ella sale con una tetera y unas tazas, Yuki se acerca a ella y toma las cosas para colocarlas en una mesita.

-Hermano! Qué haces ahí? Por que no vienes con nosotros?- pregunta ella.

-…claro!- y sonríe el chico, Yuki se queda un poco extrañado porque siendo ella, el chico ni duda un momento para sentarse con ellos.

El chico de ojos violetas queda en medio de la pareja, algo que a Yuki no le agrada mucho pero intenta disimularlo y más, cuando Ruka besa la frente de su hermano.

-Y cuál es la razón de tu visita?- pregunta de nuevo la chica mientras le sirve unos panes dulces los cuales, Tsuzuki mira con brillos en sus ojos.

-Dulces!!!- grita el chico y Ruka le da uno.

-Ah pues… deseaba… deseaba que saliéramos juntos hoy, tengo… unas entradas para el Teatro Nô, qué te parece la idea?

Y la chica se queda un poco extrañada, no sabía si debía aceptar tal invitación porque recuerda que esa noche, sus padres saldrían a una aburrida reunión y no podía dejar a solas a Tsuzuki. Su hermano miraba todo mientras comía el dulce.

-No lo sé Yuki-kun, mis padres saldrán esta noche y no me gustaría dejar solo a Asato.

-Por favor! Acepta mi invitación- y toma las manos de la chica- …solo esta vez… siempre me rechazas!

-Hermana ve! Ya tengo diez años y puedo cuidarme solito!- dice de pronto Asato con migajas en toda su boca.

-Pero…- musita ella.

-Tu hermano mismo te lo dice Ruka,… vamos… acepta!- sonríe el chico y ella toma un poco de aire y asiente.

-Está bien, pero solo a la obra, capaz que mis padres se enteran y se molestarían mucho.

Ante eso, Yuki se ríe y abraza a la chica, ésta está completamente sonrojada mientras Asato mira un poco feo al chico. Su hermana sonríe divertida y se acerca a un aparato extraño, el cual le coloca un disco grande y negro y comienza a escucharse una música rara.

-Y eso?- pregunta Yuki.

-Es un gramófono, se lo trajeron a mi madre del extranjero…se puede escuchar música en él.

El joven ya había escuchado sobre eso pero nunca en su vida lo había visto; se podía escuchar música del tipo occidental, más bien… un vals. Asato mira como Yuki toma la mano de la chica, la cual acepta con una pequeña inclinación y ambos comienzan a bailar; era curioso que un japonés como Yuki conociera esa clase de bailes occidentales; Ruka por su lado, lo conocía a la perfección porque su madre le enseñó.

Al chico de ojos violetas le agradaba escuchar esa música, se imaginaba flores y cosas lindas con cada nota que se escuchaba de ese aparato totalmente desconocido en Japón. Observaba a su hermana bailar con Yuki de una forma espectacular de tal forma que, trata de moverse como ellos pero, solo termina tropezándose y cae al suelo.

-Me caí!- dice Asato con ganas de llorar y la pareja se detiene para ver al chico si estaba bien aunque los tres terminan riéndose.

-Si quieres te enseño a bailar hermanito!- dice la chica ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Es muy buena maestra! A mi me enseñó! – contesta Yuki.

Para Asato eso era una sorpresa, no entendía como era que él conociera tanto a su hermana. Sabía que muchas ocasiones, Ruka salía sin avisar y seguro era para ver a ese chico que, no sólo era su amigo…

-Eres el novio de mi hermana?- pregunta de pronto, Ruka se sonroja pero Yuki sonríe.

-Eh,… pues si, es mi novia, aunque nadie lo sabe… solo tú?

-Y por qué? es malo?

Ruka le explica que era mejor así, pues sus padres se molestarían mucho y le pide a su hermano que guardara el secreto; éste acepta y termina por sonreír.

Después de una hora, Yuki se retira de la casa diciéndole que la esperaría en la noche para la función de teatro. Ruka lo despide y regresa a la casa en donde encuentra a Asato leyendo un libro.

-Hermana, por qué quieres que guarde el secreto? Es malo tener pareja?- pregunta el chico mientras cierra el libro y se acerca a su hermana que estaba recargada a la puerta.

-No lo es Asato, sólo que… nuestros padres son de las personas que deciden con quién te debes de casar, y Yuki-kun, para ellos no es adecuado.

-…- mira que la chica deseaba llorar y la abraza, Ruka corresponde al abrazo y Asato besa su mejilla para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Gracias Asato, eres tan lindo… te quiero mucho hermanito!!!

-Yo también hermana!

Y terminan ambos abrazados para después salir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche, la cual, la chica dejaría preparada.

Siempre que los dos hermanos salían, la gente se le quedaba viendo a Tsuzuki por sus ojos que eran muy llamativos. En algunas personas generaba comentarios poco agradables y, que ni él ni Ruka tomaban en cuenta.

-A dónde vamos hermana?- pregunta el chico.

-Iremos por la cena y de paso caminamos un rato, te parece?

El chico asiente y compran lo necesario para la cena. Tokio en ese momento era casi como una ciudad occidental, se apreciaba poco de sus rasgos nacionales pero, de alguna forma, se percibía que todos esos edificios y casas… tenían una interesante historia que contar.

Durante las compras, Tsuzuki miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor… se le hacía interesante ver a las personas vender sus productos y la gente los compraba, pueda que se deba que eran pocas las veces que salía de casa. Los padres evitaban lo posible que saliera, pues los vecinos hablaban mal de ellos pero a Ruka no le importaba eso.

Mientras su hermana compraba algo de pescado, el chico se acerca a una tienda que parecía que estaba vacía. Le daba curiosidad ver que había dentro…se da cuenta que era oscuro el lugar y había muchas cosas extrañas para él: había objetos esotéricos, algunas figuras religiosas... imágenes que no reconocía.

-_Qué es este lugar?- _piensa el chico, aunque grita un poco al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro; se trataba de una anciana con un kimono gastado y viejo.

-Buenas tardes jovencito…qué haces en mi tienda?- pregunta la anciana seria y Asato se aleja un poco de ella.

-Ah, yo… me… me dio curiosidad y entré aquí…- musita un poco nervioso.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Asato que, siente que la anciana toma su mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella se sorprende al ver esos ojos amatistas tan extraños en un humano.

-No es común ese color de ojos que tienes jovencito- dice ella.

-Es que mi mamá es extranjera- responde con una sonrisa el niño.

-…esos ojos no son humanos,…seguro y tú eres quien traerá destrucción al mundo.

Tsuzuki no entendía nada, estaba tan asustado que intenta alejarse de la anciana pero, termina por chocar contra un mueble el cual cae al piso. La anciana lo mira como si fuera un fenómeno para después decirle que se saliera de su tienda.

-Y no quiero verte de nuevo aquí! Engendro del mal!!!- grita la anciana hasta que el chico sale corriendo de ahí.

Asato se veía muy asustado y corre por las calles de la ciudad, no entendía la razón de las palabras de esa anciana y más… porque lo miraba con miedo, como si realmente fuera un extraño ser. No se da cuenta que choca contra alguien, con una persona mucho mayor que él.

-…ah, disculpe… no me di… cuenta- musita el chico, y nota que se trataba de un señor de edad avanzada.

-No descuida, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez- responde con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-…yo,… claro…- y mira por todos lados, como si buscara a alguien; el señor coloca su mano en su cabeza y lo mira con cuidado.

-Sólo camina derecho y encontrarás a esa persona que buscas, de seguro está preocupada por ti.

El chico se queda extrañado a eso y cuando trata de mirarlo de frente, ya no se hallaba esa persona. Se abraza así mismo porque pensaba que era una ilusión de cabeza, Asato mira por todos lados para ver si encontraba a ese señor; al final, camina por donde le dijo esa persona y encuentra a su hermana llorando.

-Her... hermana!- grita Tsuzuki al ver a Ruka que lloraba mientras una señora trataba de consolarla.

-Hermano!!!- contesta ella y corre para abrazarlo- dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo malo!!! No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

-Lo… lo siento hermana, me perdí…

Y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, no le quería decir nada de lo ocurrido porque no deseaba verla triste o más preocupada. Tiempo después, ambos regresan a la casa; para ese momento, sus padres se encontraban llegando.

-Buenas tardes hijos… dónde estuvieron?- pregunta el padre y la madre mira a su hijo.

-Qué te pasó en la rodilla hijo?

La hermana mira a Asato y nota que tenía un rasguño en su rodilla y trata de limpiarle la herida cuando…

-Qué cosa?- musita la mujer al notar que esa herida se cerraba ante sus ojos, el padre toma con brusquedad la mano de su hijo lo mete de inmediato a la casa.

-Mejor entremos.

Tsuzuki no entendía anda de lo que pasaba, ni se había dado cuenta de esa herida porque estaba muy asustado mientras que, Ruka no decía nada, solo mira la cara de sus padres. Sus rostros un poco preocupados y tratando de disimular lo ocurrido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ellos se van de ahí y Ruka prepara lo más pronto posible la cena para arreglarse e irse con Yuki.

-Hermano… de verdad puedes quedarte solo?... me quedo con pendiente.

-Hai! Ya soy grande!- contesta Asato.

-Bueno,…confío en ti…

-… que te diviertas mucho hermana! Y déjame postre! Quiero dulce!!!!!

-Jajajaja, está bien hermanito…eres un glotón!

Ambos se ríen ante eso y la chica se arregla lo mas rápido posible, aunque queda muy hermosa: viste un vestido occidental color vino con guantes de color blanco, mientras que su cabello largo estaba suelto y adornado con discretos accesorios… sus labios pintados de un color claro y usaba una fragancia de cerezos.

Cuando Tsuzuki la ve, se da cuenta que su hermana era una mujer muy hermosa y no duda en acercarse a ella como un caballero cuando corteja a una dama. Su mano toma la de ella y ésta, lo saluda con una pequeña inclinación.

-Muchas gracias pequeño caballero, es momento de irme.

-Yo te acompaño hermana!- y acompaña a la chica hasta la puerta, donde Yuki la esperaba con el uniforme militar japonés.

-Muy buenas noches mi hermosa Ruka…- saluda Yuki besando su mano con delicadeza.

Ella sonríe y sale de la casa en compañía de ese hombre, Asato cierra la puerta y suspira un poco triste. Le da un poco de tristeza que lo dejaran solo, sus padres siempre encontraban cualquier excusa para no estar con él o con Ruka, era como si no quisieran estar con su familia. Sabía perfectamente que Ruka era toda una mujer; a sus diez años, entendía a la perfección que su hermana necesitaba ser feliz, y no quedarse siempre con él.

El chico sale de la casa y mira el pequeño jardín que había a su alrededor, piensa que fue divertido el día en el que Ruka y él lo arreglaron porque estaba muy feo y descuidado. Su hermana le enseñó como se debían cuidar las plantas, era un hobby que ambos disfrutaban mucho.

Mira que una de las plantas se estaba cayendo y busca un palo o algo para tratar de tenerla recta. Encuentra cerca de él un pedazo de rama, se quita una de las agujetas de sus zapatos y amarra a la planta de tal forma que, queda recta con ayuda de ese soporte. Tsuzuki sonríe maravillado a su acción y le habla a la planta.

-Así crecerás mejor,…eres muy linda!

En ese mismo instante escucha un ruido extraño, como si se tratara de un disparo y nota claramente como cae un ave al suelo (el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y no había alguna luz cerca). Tsuzuki corre hasta ese sitio y nota que el ave había muerto a causa de un disparo, mira al pájaro sin vida y siente como si su alma se partiera en dos.

-Pobrecita,… quién te hizo esto? Quien…- y abraza al ave sin vida, su rostro se mancha de sangre y más porque besa la cabecita de ese animal. Por su mente pasa la idea que, seguramente ese pájaro tenía su nido, mira hacia arriba y lo observa, sus polluelos lloraban pidiendo comida.

No se da cuenta que había personas que lo miraban, era como si todo estuviera planeado para que cayera en una especie de… trampa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuzuki miraba detenidamente la ventana, la lluvia en ese momento era muy intensa. Hisoka se encontraba completamente en silencio tras escuchar esa parte de una historia que, nunca imaginó escuchar.

-Tsuzuki yo…- trata de decir algo pero a Hisoka no le salían las palabras- _está perdido en sus pensamientos, es mejor que lo deje… que él mismo decida cuando debe continuar con su relato._

El chico de ojos esmeraldas bebe un poco de su café y espera a que Tsuzuki tome la palabra, espera conocer un poco más de ese relato tan extraño y…misterioso.

**Fin del capítulo uno**

Hola! Estoy aquí de regreso… disculpen la demora pero XD tuve muchos problemas para escribir este primer capítulo.

No se debió a que no sabía como desarrollar la vida de Tsuzuki sino, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias basadas en Japón del siglo XX. Esto se debe a que me costó mucho trabajo encontrar datos históricos para tratar de darme una idea de cómo se vivía en ese entonces. No quiere decir que sea un fic histórico…NO! me estaría metiendo en un lío que no me siento capaz de realizar aún pero, necesito ambientarme un poco XD en la época…sino, estaría escribiendo a ciegas.

Generalmente me basaba en los últimos años del siglo XIX cuando escribía sobre Samurai X pero ahora, me topo con algo nuevo XD. Así que si tardo… es seguro se deba a que me topé con algo que no podía desarrollar, si alguna de ustedes sabe de alguna web que se especialice en Japón del siglo XX, estaré muy agradecida!!!!

Por otro lado, vemos que los primeros años de vida de Tsuzuki parecen tranquilos y al mismo tiempo un poco raros porque, sus padres casi nunca están con él. El personaje de Ruka es fundamental en ese momento porque se trata de su hermana, la cual… quiere demasiado.

Para aquellos que no han podido leer el manga, me gustaría decir que Tsuzuki, en algunos tomos, llega a mencionar a Ruka quien es su hermana mayor. Gracias a ella, nuestro shinigami aprendió sobre jardinería y cocina (aunque sabemos que en ésta segunda actividad es patético el hombre).

Si no mal recuerdo, en el tomo cinco el Conde le tiende una trampa a Tsuzuki y éste cae en una especie de dimensión alterna, creada por un libro con un hechizo extraño. Ahí aparece una chica muy parecida a él (es su versión femenina), de tal forma que la nombra Ruka…razón por la que traté de describir a su hermana idéntica a él pero con los ojos cafés, Tsuzuki es el único que tiene ojos amatistas.

Por otro lado, también debo decir que Tsuzuki sabe bailar, XD hay un capítulo del tomo dos que ayuda a una chica que baila vals… y bueno, este shinigami kawaii baila bastante bien! también se lo debemos a su hermana….

En fin, creo que son todas las explicaciones… si tienen una duda, no duden en comentarla porque trataré de resolverla! Es momento de pasar a los reviews!!!!

**AoshMi**** SeshLin:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Que bueno que fue de tu agrado mi otro fic!! si, me di cuenta que la sección de Yami ha estado un poco vacía n.nUU llega a pasar. Jejeje pues si, estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo, se debió a una crisis post-semestral… las ganas de salir de vacaciones me indujeron a escribir esto! En fin, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!

**maat**** sacmis:** pues como la ves? Trataré de dar mi propia visión de la vida de Tsuzuki,… aparte de lo que uno ya sabe, le agregaré algunas cosillas más n.n ojalá sea de tu agrado este capítulo!!! Gracias por el review!!!!!

**Hikaru**** Tsuzuki:** jejeje gracias por tus comentarios, ya está aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado! Gracias Por tu review!!!!

Bueno, son todos!! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
